


The Contest

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	The Contest

Mabel’s eyes popped open as she felt the urge to vomit slash from the back of her throat down to her empty stomach. She involuntarily heaved, trying to hold back the instinctive action against her body’s will. She’d succeeded in the past, but those times hadn’t involved a magic contest.

Her dry heaves were excruciating, but unacceptable as a punishment in this game. Bodily fluid was the payment for failure, and her breath caught as another series of coughs hit her, not intended to induce her stomach’s contents, but instead her lung’s. Blood sprayed on the floor in front of her before she finally had an opportunity to gasp in normal air.

“What the fuck!?” she cursed, her pain and fury pushing her to normally unused choice words. “I didn’t lie!”

“Hmm, maybe not to human ears, but the contest knew what I meant, and it knew that you did too,” the demoness smirked, “And it knew what you meant in your words wasn’t the truth, even if your human language could interepret it as such. You can’t trick us.”

Mabel wiped her lips as she tried to calm herself. She had to think rationally, like Dipper. She glanced at her imprisoned brother, reflecting on how it was up to her to save him. She wasn’t prepared to engage demons to save him after he screwed up, but she wasn’t going to let them just take him because he’d been an arrogant doofus. Whatever punishment they might have planned would pale in the face of hers once she’d saved him. Embarrassment is always worse than real pain.

The important thing was this moment though. That last question was loaded, but the previous ones hadn’t been. The demoness had played her hand thinking she was on the verge of victory, and Mabel knew jealousy when she saw it. She saw what this game was really about, why Dipper had been picked.

Well, if the demon was going to call her out on her forbidden desires, why not return the favor?

“Do you love Dipper Pines?”


End file.
